


My Da’lath’in

by Bone_Zone



Series: May The Dread Wolf Take You [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Romance, female elf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was getting harder and harder for Firiel, she tried to stay strong for the people who believed in so much of her. Though she felt like she could fail. Seeing her pain Solas does he best to make sure the one he loves won't break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Da’lath’in

**Author's Note:**

> Using my Elven mage Firiel, I just love her to much.
> 
> Part of the May The Dread Wolf Take You Series.
> 
> and this one is very short [ others will be long ]

Closing her eyes, a young elven stood over a war table, a frown marrying her face. Taking a deep breath, she then stepped away then shook her head. “I will find you” She growled though the woman jumped hearing a throat clear behind her she glanced over then smiled. “Dorian”

“Ah dear friend you shouldn’t be standing over that dull map, your face is already getting wrinkles and stress lines.”

Stepping over to her Dorian sighed though he gave her a small smile as he squeezed her arm tightly. “Now you listen to Dorian and get some rest, this war table will not move if you sleep.”

“Dorian I can’t” Protesting she then huffed as the man grasped her pale wrist tugging you out of the war room. As he continued to pull her along he suddenly stopped then smirked as he eyed the other elf.

“Ah, just the man I wanted to see” Dorian nodded at Solas then released Firiels wrist as he walked over to the male. Turning away from Dorian Solas sighed though giving Firiel a small smile he then gently grabbed her hand. 

“I do agree with him...you should rest” He gently placed his other hand on her cheek though smiling he watched her lean into his touch.

“Solas” Protesting, her eyes then started to drop. He always seemed to make her feel better. Pulling away she stifled her yawn. “You’re both right...I suppose Cassandra can wait for the information, its nothing important anyway.” 

Bowing your head to him, the man released her hand with the anchor though standing on her toes she just smiled. “Goodnight Solas” 

Giving his cheek a kiss, she walked down the halls and disappeared behind the doors. 

Closing his eyes, he then let himself enjoy the kiss but he soon let out a chuckle. “My Da’lath’in”

**Translations**

Da'lath'in = Little Heart


End file.
